duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Oktober
"Secret Oktober" is a song by Duran Duran, written for and released as the B-side to their ninth single "Union of the Snake" by Capitol-EMI on 17 October 1983. Ask Katy trivia "Hi Katy, i was just wondering what the song "Secret Oktober" was about? It is one of my all time fav’s… also, did Simon choose the title because his birthday is in October?? thanks, Lainie" *"Hi Laine. I went right to the source:" *"It’s one of mine too. It’s about escaping on yer birthday. whoosh s" "Hi Katy - I know there have been a number of "Secret Oktober" questions answered, but I have one more (which I don’t think was asked): I’ve heard that Simon and Nick wrote the song very quickly (perhaps in one night) because a deadline for a "Union of the Snake" B-side was fast approaching - is that true? Thanks, and keep up the great work on the site! Jason" *"Thanks for thanking me Jason. Yes, there have been many "Secret Oktober" uestions, but Simon felt this one deserved an answer as well:" *"Yes, it’s true; S.O. was written, recorded and mixed inside 24hours.s" Katy, I remember that there was a book around the time of Seven and the Ragged Tiger that had an illustrated (drawn by Simon I believe) with the words for the song. It is ingrained in my memory as the words were like a snake inside the belly of a body. I remember this and a few other tid-bits on songs like "Cracks In The Pavement (I'm Looking For)"; that song along with "Secret Oktober" found in that book brought me to writing poetry" Is that book, The Book Of Words? Song versions *"Secret Oktober" - 2:47 An extended, drastically altered version of the song was debuted live on the 1998 Latest and Greatest Tour, taking a much softer and ambient sound. The song ran for over six minutes and featured a new verse not present on the original B-side version. This was the first time the song had ever been performed live. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics Wise on a birthday party In a world full of surprising fireworks And sudden silence Lies on a stranger's bed The new day breaks like a speeding train or an old friend Ever expected, but never knocking Holding your own in a battered car All night parties, cocktail bars and smiles When the butterfly escapes the killing jar Sure eyes awake before the dancing is over Wise or naked in secret Oktober Freefall on a windy morning shore Nothing but a fading track of footsteps Could prove that you'd ever been there Spoken on a cotton cloud Like the sound of gunshot taken by the wind And lost in distant thunder Racing on a shining plain Tomorrow you'll be content to watch As the lightning plays along the wires and you'll wonder Sure eyes awake before the dancing is over Wise or naked in secret Oktober Sure eyes awake before the dancing is over Wise or naked in secret Oktober... See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran B-Sides